It's Always a Good Time
by randomklainer
Summary: The New Directions and the Warblers go camping together. Set immediately after Season 1.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is set right after Season 1, after Regionals but before Spring Break (or whatever it's called).**

**This story is gonna be 6 or 7 chapters long.**

**Disclaimer: I have no claim to anything that belongs to RIB.**

Kurt looked around the choir room, unsure of why they'd been summoned there. The confused looks on the faces of the other New Directions members suggested that they didn't know either.

Kurt wasn't overly surprised to see Rachel striding into the room, taking her place in front of the piano. He also wasn't shocked to see Finn following dutifully behind her. Rachel clapped her hands for attention in that officious way that Kurt was sure she'd always had.

'Right,' she told them, when she had everyone's attention, 'I know that Mr Schue said that glee club was done for the year, but if we're going to win Nationals next year, we need more group bonding. Now, as I'm sure you all know, I went to a convention last week where we were learning about the importance of – '

Kurt really didn't want to listen to Rachel blather on for the next half hour. He wanted this meeting over quickly, he and Mercedes had a movie night planned. So as Rachel continued to ramble, he cut her off coldly. 'Get to the point already, Rachel.'

'Yes, well,' she continued, as if there never was an interruption. 'I meet this charming boy,' at this, Finn scowled, 'captain of the Dalton Warblers, and we've agreed to a joint camping trip over the spring break.'

At this, there was an outcry of voices. Kurt was sure he heard Jesse St James mentioned by three different people. He couldn't help but agree with them. Rachel was a terrible judge of character, and this boy was bound to be playing her. Again.

As mutiny threatened, Finn – ever the peacemaker – spoke up. 'Guys, think about it. This is actually a really good opportunity to make new friends. We have no competitions till next year; they have no reason to target us. And besides,' he shrugged, 'it'll be a chance to hang out without Mr Schue, or any adults, bugging us.'

Puck perked up at this. 'Think of all the girls we ain't ever tapped. And I'll make sure the booze is free flowing.'

Rachel folded her arms disapprovingly. 'Dalton is an all-boys school, Noah,' she informed him. 'And there will be absolutely no consumption of alcohol.'

Kurt noticed how Santana suddenly became more enthusiastic at the mention of boys. To be honest, he was kind of excited about the prospect of that many boys too. With the glares that Santana was giving everyone, Rachel suddenly found that everyone was in agreement with her. The first week of the spring break, they would be going camping with a group of boys that they'd never even meet before.

Xxx

The sky was beginning to darken as New Directions arrived at the campsite. Puck had borrowed his mother's minivan, while the remainder of the group had piled into Kurt's Navigator. As they all fell gracelessly out of the vehicles, they noticed a line of boys waiting for them.

As they approached, Santana was the first to speak. 'Hey Hummel, looks like there's another baby-faced ladyboy here for you to get up on.'

Kurt glanced over at the boy to which Santana was referring, quickly deciding that he wasn't his type. He tried to think of a sassy retort, but before he could say anything, the other boy responded. 'You're just jealous cos you know you'll never get a chance to tap this.'

As murmurs rippled amongst the group, Kurt knew that the war of words was about to get ugly. But before Santana had a chance to get snarky, Finn spoke up, confusion evident in his voice. 'How come there's only seven of you? How can you compete with only seven people?'

One of the boys – Kurt thinks Rachel pointed him out as Thad, the captain – responded. As Kurt listened to his explanation about the others being boarders who had gone home for the holidays, he scanned the group of boys before him. Suddenly, he tuned the conversation out, as his eyes fell on the last boy in the line. He was gorgeously handsome, with dark curls coming loose from their gel, and golden eyes that shone in the darkness. Kurt thought he could feel himself already beginning to fall.

Kurt was awakened from his reverie by the announcement that they were going to play name games. Kurt had always found these games painful. Fortunately though, he had always been good with names, and it didn't take him long to learn all of the Warblers' names, including the gorgeous Blaine.

When it seemed that even Brittany had learnt everyone's names (although Kurt was amused that she didn't know who Tina was) the game came to an end. It was decided that tents would be pitched, and that everyone would turn in for the night. Kurt thought the goodnight that Rachel wished Thad was just a little bit too flirty. Finn's grimace suggested that he did too.

As Kurt walked with the New Direction guys to a patch of empty ground, Finn turned to him. 'Dude, you can't share a tent with us, that's gross.' Kurt had hoped Finn would be over this by now, but he looked around to see the others nodding in agreement.

'Yea,' Puck told him forcefully, 'it's bad enough having to share a locker room with you. But this is worse. There's no telling what you'll do to us in our sleep.'

Kurt was disheartened, but he turned towards the girls, who were laying their tent out. Mercedes looked up. 'You know I love you white boy, but there's no way we can have a guy in our tent.'

Kurt wasn't sure what to do. Maybe he'd just have to sleep in his Navigator. As he headed over, he heard another voice. 'Hey, Kurt isn't it?' He looked up to see Wes approaching. 'We've got a spare space. You can share if you want.' Kurt smiled his thanks, following Wes over to where David and Blaine were pitching a tent. Wordlessly, he started to help.

With the tent fully pitched, they began to move bags and bedding in. 'We've only got two double mattresses, so you'll have to share one,' David told him. 'I hope that's ok?'

'It'll be fine,' Kurt assured him. 'Really, I just appreciate having somewhere to sleep. Thank you so much for this.'

'It's nothing,' Wes replied, before turning to his friend. 'David, my snuggle buddy, this mattress is ours. Kurt and Blaine, you can take that one.' Kurt glanced over at Blaine, who just nodded politely in return. He quickly turned back to Wes, confused.

'Snuggle buddy? Are you two . . . together?'

'No, no,' Wes insisted him. 'I have a girlfriend. And so did David, until she dumped him.'

'Yea,' Blaine suddenly spoke up, 'because she had issues with your snuggle buddy arrangement.' He grinned widely at this, and Kurt couldn't help but admire his smile. But he also couldn't help but notice this was the first time that Blaine had said more than two words all evening.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kurt woke the next morning, it was to the soft, golden light surrounding him. He was momentarily confused, unsure of where he was, used to the all-encompassing darkness of his bedroom.

The next thing he was aware of was a heavy weight pressing down on his arm. He was lying on his back, with his arm flung out to the side, and it was quickly going numb. He turned his head to the side, and was immediately met by Blaine's face. He was lying over Kurt's arm, his nose pressed into Kurt's shoulder. His own arm lay clumsily across Kurt's stomach. Kurt smiled; there was something familiar and comforting about its presence there.

He returned his attention to Blaine's face. He knew it seemed kind of creepy, but he really couldn't help himself. Blaine looked beautiful as he slept, calm and relaxed. There was an openness to his face, a vulnerability, and it just made Kurt want to know Blaine all the more.

Blaine began to stir, his eyelids fluttering. He awoke suddenly, taking in his proximity to Kurt. Kurt opened his mouth, wanting to say something, anything, but Blaine just rolled over, away from him, clearly embarrassed. Wes, upon seeing them awake, began talking to the two, and Kurt accepted that it really was time to begin the day.

When they emerged from the tent a few minutes later, Kurt wasn't overly surprised to see Santana sneering at him. 'I see you two ladyfaces managed to actually spend the whole night in separate tents. I'm not sure how you do it.' It took a moment, but Kurt finally realised she was once again referring to Trent. Taking the high road, Kurt chose to just ignore her, passing by to serve himself breakfast.

After eating, it was decided that they needed bonding time, and in true showchoir style, they decided to do so through performance. They were divided into teams of three, decided at random, and given time to prepare a song.

Kurt was grouped with Brittany and Trent, and they quickly found their own space, ready to start their preparation. But before they could get started, Brittany began one of her confusing conversations.

'Are you a dolphin, too?' she asked Trent, her usual innocent smile plastered across her face.

Trent turned to Kurt, perplexed, silently asking for an explanation. 'She wants to know if you're gay,' Kurt explained.

'Yea, yea I am,' Trent replied, before turning to Kurt. 'But you need to know, I have a boyfriend. So I'm really not interested, no offence.'

'Really, that's fine. Actually, I'd love to hear about your man sometime. And I'm truly sorry for everything that Santana's been saying,' Kurt apologised.

'Yea, she's been really mean,' Brittany agreed. 'If you want, I could make her stop?'

'That would be really sweet of you,' Kurt replied. 'But first, there's a song we should sing. It would really wind her up.'

Xxx

When everyone regathered to see the performances, Rachel was quick to volunteer to go first. She stood at the front of her group, belting out a love song, alternating between singing to both Finn and Thad. But no one was really paying her any heed. They were all too busy focussing on Mercedes and David, standing behind her, singing backup. They kept sneaking glances, sharing looks, and the chemistry they shared illustrated the song more clearly than even the most emotional of Rachel's moments.

After several more performances, Kurt's attention was peaked when Blaine took to the makeshift stage, in the only group of four. He was singing a duet with Quinn, while Mike and Jeff danced up a storm. The song was upbeat and fun and Kurt found himself being drawn in. Blaine really came alive, bouncing around and really giving it his all. Seeing this new side to the guy, Kurt had to admit it; he was definitely crushing on him.

Finally, it was his Kurt's group. As they began to sing, Kurt glanced over at Santana, a smirk on his face. Her mouth fell open as she recognised the song. They were singing 3 by Britney Spears. Kurt knew that her reaction wasn't really about the concept of a threesome. It was more to do with the idea that they hadn't considered including her in their suggested activities. Regardless, Kurt was pretty sure it would be enough to make her cut him – and Trent – some slack.

Xxx

Sometime after lunch, the boys fell into a spontaneous game of soccer. Kurt, however, along with all the girls, sat out, finding a nice shady spot to gossip with Mercedes.

'So, you seemed to rather enjoy your performance,' he teased her, a knowing smile on his face.

He expected some form of retaliation, but all he received was a dreamy smile. 'Yea,' she agreed. 'David's so sweet. I've never had so much fun before while having to work with Rachel.' Kurt laughed at this. 'But now I need to be able to find a way to spend more time with him.'

'Well,' Kurt began, 'as his tent-mate I'm sure I'd be able to hang with him easily enough. And the fact that you're my bestie makes it completely legit for you to be tagging along.'

'Thanks Kurt, you're the best.' Mercedes gave him a quick hug. 'But as, you know, his tent-mate, is there anything you can tell me about David? I don't really know him that well.'

Kurt thought for a moment. 'I don't really know him either. But he was completely cool about me crashing with them. And in the few conversations that I've heard, he seems really funny. And he's a pretty good friend to the others. So he kinda seems like the ideal man.' Kurt couldn't help it, he let a bit of jealousy sound in his voice.

'Hey, you'll find someone too,' Mercedes promised. 'What about that guy? Trent, isn't it?'

'Please,' Kurt replied with an eye roll, 'when has Santana ever been right about anything. I'm actually interested in someone else.' At Mercede's best imitation of his eyebrow raise he continued. 'I kinda have a crush on Blaine.'

Mercedes paused for a moment, clearly confused. 'Blaine? Isn't he that super quiet guy? Has he actually talked to you at all?'

'Not really,' Kurt admitted, 'but that's kinda half the appeal. Mysterious, you know? Plus he's super gorgeous, an amazing performer, and he's so cute when he sleeps.'

Mercedes looked dubious at the last point, but finally just nodded her head. 'That settles it then, we're gonna get ourselves some men. But wait,' as another thought occurred to her, 'how do you even know he's gay?'

'I don't,' Kurt replied with a wry grin, returning his attention to the field. 'But when has that ever stopped me before?'

With the conversation over, Kurt spent several moments trying to search Blaine out on the field, but in the process found himself getting distracted. He watched Artie wheeling along behind the action, trying to work out how he could participate. And then he found Rachel, standing right on the edge of the field, cheering. He listened carefully; she was cheering for both Finn and Thad, a remarkable feat given they were on opposite teams.

He turned back to Mercedes. 'Do you know what's up with Berry? I thought she was back with Finn? But she's suddenly all over this Thad guy.'

Mercedes agreed. 'It's weird, alright. I've never known one person capable of creating a love triangle without any assistance.'

Xxx

As evening began to set in, they all trudged back to their tent site, where the football guys were attempting to light a campfire. Kurt looked around the hotch potch of people, before taking Mercedes by the arm and leading her over to David, Wes and Blaine, who were grouped in a corner.

'Hi guys,' he called as he approached. 'Mind if we join you? This is Mercedes, my bestie.'

The others greeted them both enthusiastically, and soon they were all lost in conversation, which mostly consisted of Wes and David recounting their craziest adventures at Dalton. Kurt couldn't help but notice that Blaine was as interested in the stories as both he and Mercedes, and he found himself getting confused.

When there was a lull in the conversation, he turned his attention to Blaine. 'Haven't you heard these stories before?' he asked. 'Surely you'd have even been around to see them happen?'

Blaine shook his head, not quite making eye contact. 'I haven't been at Dalton long. I only transferred a month ago.'

That was odd, Kurt thought. What a strange time of year to change schools. 'Why did you leave your old school?' He found himself asking.

As he studied Blaine's eyes, he noticed a sadness in them, the shiny glint appearing suddenly. But before Blaine had time to answer, Wes was changing the subject. 'So Kurt, can you explain to me what's up with that Brittany girl? She tried to tell me her cat was an alcoholic. Actually, better than that, you may as well just explain all the craziness that is your glee club.'

Kurt smiled at this. Yes, New Directions really was hard to understand for the casual observer. He and Mercedes launched into an explanation, going through each member one by one, and explaining all of the crazy drama that had gone on throughout the year. At some stage during the discussion, David and Mercedes got distracted by their own conversation, and Kurt couldn't help noticing the way they laughed and flirted with each other. But, while this was going on, he still finished the account of the group, and was pleased to notice that he had both Wes and Blaine in stitches.

Blaine really does have the nicest laugh, Kurt found himself thinking, as the other boy began to cry with laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing that Kurt noticed when he woke up the next morning was the empty space next to him. He found himself missing Blaine's presence, the feel of his warm body so close. He glanced around the small space in the tent, wondering where he'd disappeared to.

David, who was rifling through his bag, noticed the worried look on Kurt's face. 'He's gone for a shower,' he explained.

Kurt sank back into the mattress, unsure what to say. Although that wasn't entirely true, he had a million things he wanted to say, he just wasn't sure how to word anything. Eventually he sat back up, watching as David now emptied the contents of his bag. 'Hey, can I ask you a question?' he ventured. David stopped his search, turning to him, and Kurt continued. 'Is Blaine ok? I-I mean, he barely says a thing, and I'm just worried about him, y'know?'

David nodded and Kurt could see he was thinking. 'It's hard to know,' he responded. 'He doesn't really tell us anything. But something went down at his last school. When he first transferred, he was even worse than he's become on this camping trip.'

Kurt thought about this for a moment. It was hard to imagine Blaine being any quieter than he was now. As he thought over David's words, another question formed in Kurt's mind. 'So, wait, are you saying that Blaine isn't always as quiet as he is now?'

Wes rolled himself into a sitting position from where he'd been spread-eagled on his mattress. 'Yea, it took a while, but me and David eventually got him to talk normally with us. I mean, yea, he's still reserved, but he's actually kinda talkative. He's quieter around the other Warblers, but usually it's not this bad.'

Kurt barely had a chance for a muttered 'weird' before David continued talking. 'It might just be that there's all these new people. But then again, it could be because you're a public school,' Kurt wondered if he should be offended, 'and he assumes you'll be like his old school. Or it could just be that you guys don't have a zero-tolerance no-harassment policy. Whatever it is – ' David trailed off, nothing really left to say.

By now, Kurt was getting really curious about why Blaine transferred. He wondered if Wes and David would know what happened. He wasn't sure if it would be rude to ask though, and he was even less sure of how he would do it. But before he could work it out, David was changing the subject, asking Kurt for inside information about Mercedes. Wes was enjoying this new subject, teasing David endlessly, and when Blaine returned shortly after he threw in a few quips too.

Xxx

After a late morning breakfast, Kurt took his latest copy of Vogue and found a quiet spot down by the lake. As much as he enjoyed spending time with everyone, he really needed some space to himself every now and then. Mercedes had asked if he wanted to hang with her and David but he'd declined, and he had suspicions that she was secretly pleased.

As Kurt flipped idly through the pages, he started to think about Blaine. He'd momentarily considered forgoing his alone time to try to hang with Blaine, but he'd quickly realised there wasn't really any point. Blaine had barely said a word to him and Kurt had to accept that wasn't about to change anytime soon. In fact, Blaine had barely spoken at all, especially outside the confines of the tent. And just from the way he carried himself, Kurt could practically see the nerves and fear rolling off him. Sure, it might seem that Blaine could be his perfect guy, but at the rate things were going, Kurt would never be allowed to get close to him.

With that, Kurt tuned his thoughts out, letting himself get engrossed in the details of the magazine. As a result, he didn't see the person approaching until they came to a stop before him. He looked up to see Trent, a curious smile on his face. 'Are you reading Vogue?' He asked.

Kurt nodded enthusiastically. 'Do you read them?'

'No I don't,' Trent replied. 'But my boyfriend's always trying to convince me I should. He's practically obsessed with them.'

Kurt could identify with that. 'Why hasn't he made you read them together then?' He was pretty sure that's what he would do.

Trent looked almost ashamed. 'I haven't – , I've never actually met my boyfriend.' Kurt raised his eyebrow, confused. How could that make sense? 'I met him online,' Trent explained. 'We live in the same town, but he boards in another state. We're gonna met up in the summer though.'

Kurt couldn't help but feel concerned. 'Doesn't that seem a bit, suspicious, to you?' he asked. 'How do you know he's even real?'

'Oh,' Trent replied, 'we have plenty of mutual friends. No, it's all completely legit.' Kurt, reassured by this, returned his attention to the magazine, beginning to explain it to Trent. After about five minutes, Trent decided he really wasn't interested, and decided to leave Kurt in peace. Kurt felt himself getting immersed once again.

Nearly an hour later, Kurt was aware of someone sitting in the seat next to him. Curious as to who was interrupting him now, he glanced across to see Blaine. Blaine smiled a quick hello before turning his attention elsewhere. Wondering how long it would be until Blaine's attention returned to him, Kurt resumed his reading.

He only had to wait a couple of minutes, before Blaine burst out with, 'How do you cope with public school?'

Kurt looked up, confused. 'What do you mean?'

'Well, aren't the New Directions you're friends?' Kurt nodded in agreement, still confused. 'And yet they're being so mean to you. How do you cope with a whole school picking on you for being gay?'

Kurt thought for a moment before answering. 'New Directions aren't as bad as they seem. The things the guys said, really that's just them being ignorant. And while Santana can be mean, underneath it all she does actually care.'

Blaine didn't seem overly convinced by this. 'But what about the rest of the school?' he asked. 'In my experience, public school and being gay don't go well together.'

Once again, Kurt found himself wondering what had happened at Blaine's old school. But at the same time, he felt his hopes rising. Maybe Blaine was gay after all. 'It is rough,' he admitted. 'But it's not too bad. We get picked on for being in glee club too, so at least the others have to go through some of it as well.'

'You're so brave,' Blaine replied, conviction in his voice. 'I wish I was that brave. I wish I didn't have to run.'

'Blaine,' Kurt began hesitantly, an arm darting out to touch his forearm. 'Did something happen at your old school?'

Blaine didn't reply, just stared down at Kurt's hand. Eventually he nodded, and when he spoke, Kurt could tell he was trying not to cry. 'When I came out at my old school, they teased me mercilessly. All year they bullied me, and it was awful. And then at the dance, they beat me up, and I was in hospital for a week. I had – I had to get out of there.'

Kurt wasn't sure what to do. He just wanted to hold the boy, to rock him until everything went away. But instead, he settled for letting his thumb run back and forth along Blaine's forearm reassuringly. After a while, Blaine looked up, smiling through watery eyes. 'I should go. I need to – ' Blaine gestured vaguely at his face.

Kurt didn't want Blaine to go, didn't want him to feel that he had to hide from him. But Blaine was a very private person. Kurt knew that it was a lot for him to share this much. So now he just really needed his space. 'Will you be alright?' he asked, with a final squeeze of Blaine's arm. He nodded in response. 'Well, if you ever need anyone to talk to I'm here, alright?'

When Blaine left, Kurt tried to continue with his Vogue, but he couldn't focus. Suddenly, he needed to be surrounded by people again, needed to hear their laughter, needed to be distracted from the sorrow that he felt for Blaine. He returned to the campsite where he found most of the group sitting around in a circle, talking and laughing. He pulled up a chair and quickly got lost in the conversation.

Quite some time later, Blaine arrived, taking an empty spot next to Kurt, ignoring Wes who sat further around. He smiled in greeting, and Kurt could read so many emotions across his face. Gratitude for being there before, reassurance that he was ok, and – Kurt hoped he wasn't being too optimistic – something that hinted at friendship. Kurt felt himself beam back, pleased Blaine wasn't feeling awkward. He tried to think up something to say, not wanting to make mention of what had happened earlier. But Blaine bet him to it, pointing across the circle and asking, 'Aren't David and Mercedes, like, the cutest couple ever?'

Kurt wanted to answer him, to keep the conversation going, but as he looked across at the couple he got distracted. They were snuggled together, and they looked so happy. Kurt found himself wishing that he could have a relationship like that.

As afternoon turned into evening, and everyone continued to chat, Kurt and Blaine would find themselves sharing little snippets of conversation. While it wasn't the endless conversation that he would hope for, Kurt was thankful for these moments. He was pleased that he was one of the few people Blaine talked to, pleased that they might actually be considered friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt was awakened suddenly the next morning, and was immediately aware of a heavy weight pressing down on his sternum. He glanced down to see Blaine's head resting there, his face buried into Kurt's chest. Kurt heard him release a moan, and quickly realised that it was this that had woken him.

As Blaine moaned once again, Kurt felt it more than he heard it. It reverberated throughout his body, although the sensation seemed to spread mostly to one area. He was already half-hard. As this continued, Kurt tried to subtly rearrange his sleeping bag in an attempt to hide the tenting that he was sure would be obvious.

When Blaine moaned the next time, Kurt was sure it was a mumbled word. He bent his head closer to Blaine's, trying to hear what it was he was saying. But there was really no need, because the next moan was a loud 'Kurt!' As he realised that Blaine was dreaming about him, Kurt found himself suddenly, painfully hard.

Blaine shifted in his sleep, moving closer to Kurt so his whole body was pressed against his side. Kurt gasped in shock; the entirety of Blaine's length was pushed firmly into his thigh. Kurt couldn't believe how big Blaine felt against him, and, as Blaine continued to moan, he really wasn't sure how much more he could take.

At about this moment, Kurt heard a rustling from the other mattress, a sign that the other two were now awake. He quickly feigned sleep, not wanting to make this moment any more awkward than it would already be. He wasn't a moment too soon, as Wes, having realised what was going on, was hurrying to wake Blaine up.

Blaine, when he eventually realised what had happened, was intensely embarrassed. He hurried out of the tent, muttering about a cold shower, while Wes catcalled after him. Kurt remained lying there, waiting for the moment to reawaken, while willing his body to calm down. As he did this, he found himself thinking. Last night, he had begun to think that maybe he should just be a friend, since that was what Blaine seemed to need. But now, having been through that experience and discovering that Blaine was – at least subconsciously – attracted to him, Kurt knew there was no way that he could settle for just friendship.

Xxx

After breakfast, David and Mercedes were heading out, leaving the campsite behind for the day, having decided that they needed to go on an official date.

As he watched them go, Kurt noticed Blaine approaching him and groaned inwardly. After this morning's activities, there was no way he'd be able to look Blaine in the eye.

'Hey Kurt,' Blaine greeted enthusiastically, his memory apparently washed clean, 'me and Wes were gonna go explore the walking tracks. I was wondering if you wanted to come.'

Kurt blanched momentarily, a direct result of his one track mind. 'N-no thanks,' he managed to answer, 'I'm really not a fan of aimless wandering.' Seeing Blaine's look of disappointment he hurried to continue, 'But maybe we could hang out later?'

As Blaine and Wes left, Kurt sat there for several minutes in an attempt to regain his composure. Having achieved this, he looked around, spotting Trent hanging with a bunch of people in the veranda of the other Warblers' tent. He hurried over, in desperate need of a distraction.

As he reached the group, he heard a voice hissing at him from a corner, 'Rachel's not with you, is she?'

Kurt peered at the figure huddled there, trying to figure out who it was. 'Thad! What are you doing hiding away?'

'I'm avoiding Rachel,' he explained. 'I'm not sure if you've noticed, been she's been all over me.' Kurt nodded in agreement, as Thad thought for a moment. 'Actually, I guess I'm hiding from Finn as well. He seems to think I actually have something going on with Rachel. And that guy's freakishly tall. He could probably snap me in two.'

Kurt patted Thad on the shoulder reassuringly, before finding a seat next to Trent. As Trent turned to him, smiling in greeting, Kurt couldn't help but remark. 'Well aren't you Mr Popular? How'd you get yourself such a nice little posse?'

Trent laughed, surveying the group, before answering. 'Well, Thad's hiding from the she-monster as you already know. Quinn is my newly appointed amazing hag.' Kurt laughed; they seemed perfect for each other. 'Jeff is pursuing said hag, even though she's told him that she's sworn off dating, after certain events,' Trent lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper at this. 'And Nick has suddenly, inexplicably become attached to Jeff's hip, so, of course, he's here as well.'

Kurt had noticed that Jeff and Nick had been spending a lot of time together, even when they were hanging with the New Directions guys as well. Kurt had just assumed that they were best mates, but from what Trent had said, it didn't appear to be the case. 'Were they not friends before camp?' he asked.

'Yea, they were,' Trent hastened to explain. 'Kind of. Well, they'd hang out with groups of Warblers. But I don't think they'd spent all that much time together before. So this camp is kinda like some epic bromance.'

'So they're well on their way to becoming the next Wes and David?' Kurt asked, a smile playing across his features.

Trent sent him a death glare. 'I hope not,' he mumbled. 'One Wes and David is more than enough for everyone.'

Xxx

By the time lunch was ready, Wes and Blaine had returned from their adventures. Blaine came bounding over to Kurt, full of excitement. 'You have to come back with us after lunch, we found the coolest lake.'

Kurt laughed at him, unable to resist teasing. 'I think everyone's found the lake, Blaine.'

'No, no, it's a different one,' Blaine insisted, having completely missed the tone Kurt used. As Blaine explained animatedly, Kurt thought it through. Sure, he hadn't been keen to go this morning, but now that they had a destination in mind, it shouldn't be so bad. Besides, that had partially just been an excuse to avoid Blaine anyway. But now Kurt wasn't feeling quite so awkward, and he realised he actually wanted to spend time with Blaine.

After lunch they set out, with Blaine momentarily disappointed that no one else wanted to see his discovery. Kurt, having seen Wes winking at everyone, had suspicions that wasn't the real reason that no one else would go.

As they walked, the two of them talked, discussing anything and everything. They discovered that they had many shared interests. Blaine explained what it was like attending Dalton. They compared their Regionals experiences. They created plans about one day living in New York. They talked the whole way, and as each minute passed, Kurt felt himself falling further and further for Blaine.

Kurt was surprised at how quickly they reached the lake. As they emerged from the trees, catching their first sight of the lake, he was momentarily stunned into silence. 'It's beautiful,' he breathed. And it was; the water clearly reflecting the image of trees that came right to the water's edge, a hill – or was it a mountain? – rising up in the background.

Blaine grabbed his hand, pulling Kurt along as he rushed to the edge of the lake. As Blaine came to a stop, Kurt nearly crashed into him, but Blaine put an arm out, around his waist, to steady him.

'Look,' Blaine said, pointing with his free hand, 'we can even see our own reflections.'

Kurt peered cautiously over the edge, Blaine's arm still holding him steady. He could indeed see their reflections, although they were both a bit blurry. He glanced at himself momentarily, but felt his eyes being drawn to Blaine's reflection and the smile gracing his face. 'It truly is beautiful,' he murmured.

'It's gorgeous,' Blaine agreed. Kurt looked up, surprised, before freezing in place. Their faces were so close; he could feel Blaine's breath ghosting across his face in soft puffs. His eyes were locked with Blaine's, and he couldn't look away. Suddenly, he became aware that Blaine was leaning towards him. Gently, their lips connected in a soft, chaste kiss. Kurt placed his free hand over Blaine's cheek, letting it hover there, never quite touching. Slowly they pulled away, the amazement and wonder evident in both their eyes. Kurt's hand now gripped Blaine's shoulder; both Blaine's arms were around Kurt's waist.

Blaine was the first to speak. 'I'm sorry. I know we haven't known each other long, but you're just so beautiful and amazing. I really like you Kurt.' Blaine's voice got softer towards the end, his courage leaving him.

Kurt squeezed his shoulder. 'Don't apologise Blaine. I really like you too. And it feels like we've known each other for a lot longer than we have, just because camp feels super long. So really, Blaine, don't apologise.'

This time it was Kurt who leant in first, capturing Blaine's lips with his own. Blaine responded eagerly, and this kiss was more passionate. Kurt wrapped a hand around the back of Blaine's neck, tangling his fingers in the loose curls there. Blaine let out a soft moan, opening his mouth slightly, and Kurt deepened the kiss. His tongue entered Blaine's mouth, experimentally at first, exploring the area gently before battling for dominance with Blaine's tongue.

Eventually they pulled away, out of breath. They leaned their foreheads together, trying to compose themselves. Suddenly, Blaine was shy again, stammering as he started to speak. 'S-s-so Kurt? W-will you – will you be my boyfriend?'

Gently, Kurt pecked Blaine's kiss-swollen lips. 'Of course I will.'

Sometime later, they decided it was time to head back to camp. The return journey was much slower, the two of them taking time to savour each other's presence.

Eventually they arrived back at camp, their arms around one another, conversing quietly. There was an uproar as everyone spotted them; whistles and catcalls and shouted questions. Kurt spotted David handing Wes a handful of bills. And suddenly Mercedes was rushing towards them, engulfing both Kurt and Blaine in a hug.

As everyone gathered for dinner, Kurt and Blaine were the clear centre of attention, much to Blaine's discomfort.

Xxx

It was quite a novelty that night, Kurt thought, as he snuggled into his sleeping bag. He could actually cuddle up to Blaine tonight, instead of just watching his turned back longingly.

Blaine swarmed into his space, arm held out at an awkward angle as he tried to work out the best way to cuddle Kurt. Eventually, he let his arm fall back to his side. Leaning forward, he gave Kurt a quick kiss before whispering, 'Do you want to be little spoon?'

Kurt quickly complied, rolling over with his back to Blaine. He felt the warmth of Blaine's presence as he scooted forwards and protectively wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist. As he felt himself drift off to sleep, Kurt couldn't help but think how nice it felt to be held, how nice it felt to have someone who truly cared for him.

**Hope you guys are all enjoying this fic, and this latest chapter. I just wanted to thank everyone who has followed or favourited this story, it means so much to me. And a big thank you to everyone who reviews, it's super exciting and makes me feels special, especially those people who have reviewed every chapter. So thank you!**

**Tomorrow is their last full day at camp, so of course, we all know that Puck's gonna find some alcohol. Three more chapters to go!**


	5. Chapter 5

As Kurt felt himself stir the next morning, he burrowed deeper into the warmth that surrounded him. Waking up more, he realised that he was tucked in against Blaine, his head fitting under Blaine's chin. They were lying chest to chest, and both of Blaine's arms were around him, holding him close.

Kurt tilted his head up, placing a soft kiss to Blaine's collarbone. He felt Blaine begin to awaken in response. As Blaine's eyes blinked open, Kurt shuffled further up the bed, his lips meeting Blaine's in a good morning kiss.

'Well, that's a nice way to wake up,' Blaine croaked, as Kurt pulled away slightly. Kurt smiled in reply, watching Blaine's eyes, getting lost once again in their liquid amber. The two of them just lay there, taking each other in. Blaine removed a hand from Kurt's waist, lifting it instead to his face, familiarising himself with every inch of Kurt's skin.

That was how they were when Wes and David both woke up, the two immediately leaning over to check on their tentmates. On seeing the way they held each other, and the adoring looks they were giving, Wes and David began teasing them.

'Aww, aren't they just so cute Wesy?' David commented, celebrating internally when Blaine buried his face in Kurt's shoulder, embarrassed.

'Try sickeningly sweet,' Wes retorted. 'I can actually feel cavities coming on.'

'I think you're right. What do you say? Should we go brush our teeth and leave these two lovebirds in peace?' The two slipped out the tent door, toothbrush and toothpaste in hand.

'It's safe now Blaine, they're gone,' Kurt told him, kissing him gently on the forehead.

Blaine lifted his head to look back at Kurt. 'Good,' he murmured, 'that means I can do this.' And Kurt felt Blaine's lips on his once again, no signs of Blaine's sleepiness remaining. The kiss was heated and passionate, and they both got caught up in it. Neither one broke away until they heard a sharp cough from outside their tent. They feigned innocence for the several minutes that Wes and David were in there, before continuing on from where they left off.

Breakfast was long over by the time they finally left the tent. They were rather relieved that no one was around. Both knew that their classmates would be very suggestive in their teasing, especially after they'd just spent a whole morning in each other's company.

As they grabbed something to eat, they tried to plan their day. 'We should go swimming in the lake,' Blaine suggested, getting excited at the prospect.

'I think it might be a bit too cold, babe,' Kurt told him, as Blaine pouted in response. Kurt couldn't help but think it was adorable, so leant forward to kiss him gently, sucking Blaine's bottom lip into his mouth.

By the time they pulled away, Blaine's fake pout had been replaced by a wide grin. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. 'Maybe we could just go sit on the jetty, then. Put our feet in the water.'

Several minutes later, they were sitting on the edge of the jetty, pressed together, shoulders, hips and knees touching. Their hands were entwined between them, and their feet dangled off the edge. They talked quietly together, discussing everything and nothing at the same time. As they sat there, Kurt realised that – after so many nights away from his bed – he was actually quite tired. Suppressing a yawn, he rested his head against Blaine's shoulder, snuggling into him.

Blaine smiled down at him, laughing when Kurt yawned loudly. 'Tired?' he asked. Kurt nodded sleepily in response. 'Why don't you lie down then?' Kurt just nodded again, before scooting along the edge, lying down with his head in Blaine's lap, their fingers still entwined.

As Kurt drifted between sleeping and waking, he noticed Blaine playing with his hair. He figured he should be annoyed, but it felt far too nice and he was far too tired to do anything about it.

After some time had passed, Kurt began to feel uncomfortable. He was lying along the edge of the jetty, and it was digging into his back. He shifted around carefully, trying to get more comfortable. But as he shifted, he rolled too far to the side. He felt himself lose his balance, and the next thing he knew he was falling. He hit the hard surface of the water, and was immediately aware of just how cold the water was. As he resurfaced, coughing and spluttering, he heard a loud splash next to him. With their hands still connected, Kurt had accidentally pulled Blaine in after him.

Kurt began struggling to keep his head above the surface. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind, supporting him. They stayed like that for several moments, Blaine nuzzling his nose into Kurt's neck, before he started to swim them both to shore.

Both feet safely on solid ground, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, thanking him silently before beginning to speak. 'Come on, let's go get changed out of our wet clothes.'

As Kurt began to walk away, Blaine grabbed his hand, pulling him back in place. Kurt raised his eyebrow in question, confused. 'Let's just lie out here for a bit, dry off that way.'

Kurt nodded in agreement before watching in slack jawed amazement as Blaine peeled his shirt from his body. Kurt couldn't get over how toned Blaine was; the muscles in his stomach, his chest and his arms rippling. Blaine seemed to be talking to him, a bemused expression on his face when he realised that Kurt wasn't taking a single word in. Blaine stepped forward, tugging Kurt's own shirt off him, before pulling him down to lie on the grass side-by-side, Kurt still not offering any resistance.

After several moments, Kurt emerged from his shocked state, rolling over to his side to watch Blaine. Cautiously, he allowed one hand to trail gently over Blaine's chest, nervous at first before gaining confidence. As he explored every dip and curve, Blaine leaned up, capturing Kurt's lips in a blistering kiss. Kurt allowed his whole body to get lost in the kiss, hands continuing to roam over Blaine's exposed skin. Losing his breath, Kurt pulled away from the kiss, his mouth joining his hands in their exploration. He trailed kisses over Blaine's neck, his collarbone and his shoulders, pausing occasionally to suck at his skin. He wasn't really sure what he was doing, but judging from the noises – the moans and soft whimpers – that were slipping out of Blaine's mouth, he figured he was on the right track.

Xxx

As the afternoon wore on, Kurt and Blaine could hear voices coming from their campsite, a clear sign that everyone had returned from their day's activities. Reluctantly, they also returned but not before putting their shirts back on and fixing their hair.

On their return, they discovered that Puck had procured alcohol. Kurt was sure that everyone would have been scolded by Rachel about this, but since then they'd successfully managed to get her drinking. Most people were already well on their way to getting drunk, and Kurt and Blaine were quick to grab themselves drinks to join them. Kurt was a bit apprehensive about drinking after past experience, but Blaine didn't seem to have the same concerns; he was quick to catch up to the others.

Kurt had to admit that he could see why Blaine chose to drink. Gradually, as his blood alcohol level rose, he began to relax, he began to chat more freely, and he began to get louder. Kurt watched as Blaine marched over to Rachel – who by this stage was definitely drunk – a determined look in his eyes.

'So Rachel, is it true that you're dating Finn?' he asked. She nodded in response, watching him with big round eyes. 'So what the hell's going on with Thad, then?'

Rachel seemed surprised that someone would speak to her like that. 'Well, umm, well, he was so charming and dapper when I met him. And he must be talented, to be Warbler captain. And I do need a man who can keep up with me vocally. And it doesn't hurt that he's cute.'

Blaine paused for a moment, as if he was considering what she was saying. 'You do realise that none of those reasons are good enough to lose Finn over, right? Cos that really is a risk the way you're going. Not to mention that Thad's really not interested in you.'

Rachel watched Blaine for a moment, taking in what he was saying. Suddenly, she was rushing over to Finn, clinging to him and being overly attentive, as if she was trying to make up for lost time. Blaine, seemingly pleased that his job was done, returned to Kurt's side but not before he'd grabbed another drink.

As the two of them snuggled together, Kurt looked around at the others, amused at the way that most of them had paired off. David and Mercedes were sitting together, Finn and Rachel, Tina and Artie, Santana and Brittany. Kurt wasn't surprised to notice that Trent and Quinn were hanging together, as were Nick and Jeff. The remaining five guys were hanging in a group, although Kurt noticed that Wes wasn't looking particularly enthused. So it wasn't a shock when several minutes later Wes announced a giant game of Truth or Dare.

Everyone gathered around in a circle, and Wes began the game. Kurt didn't pay too much attention, preferring to focus his attention on his boyfriend who seemed to snuggle even more when he was drunk. But he did find himself getting distracted when Matt was dared to do a body shot off of Mike. Because, damn did that boy have some abs.

When Matt had successfully completed his dare, he chose Kurt for the next turn. Kurt was quick to choose truth; he didn't really want to do anything too embarrassing.

'Ok, umm,' Matt was thinking aloud. 'Who's a better kisser? Brittany or Blaine?'

'Definitely Blaine,' Kurt didn't even need to think about it. He noticed the Warblers – especially Blaine – regarding him with curiosity though, so he was quick to explain his straight phase. With his explanation finished, he picked David next who also chose truth.

Kurt already knew what he was going to ask. 'Including games like this, how many times have you and Wes kissed?'

'Never,' David told them adamantly. When everyone made sounds of disbelief, he continued. 'Look sure, we may be snuggle buddies, but we're both completely straight. We've never, ever kissed.'

David moved on quickly. Nick was next and he was dared to spend the rest of the game wearing just his boxers. Then Nick, sending a sly smile to Kurt, picked Wes. Another dare.

Nick's grin was wide. 'We have a situation we need to rectify. Wes, I dare you to kiss David for at least five seconds.'

Wes leaned towards David – who he'd managed to sit next to – placing an awkward closed mouth kiss to his lips. Kurt felt Blaine's breath on his ear. 'You know, our boy kisses are a lot hotter than theirs.' Kurt laughed at this, Blaine clearly was drunk.

As the game continued on around them, Kurt's attention was back completely on Blaine. Realising this, after several moments, Blaine continued to talk, his breath tickling the shell of Kurt's ear. 'I dreamt about you the other night.' Kurt swallowed, the memory returning to him. 'The things you were doing to me in my dream, Kurt. That dream it was –'

'It was hot,' Kurt told him, suddenly caught up in sharing that memory. 'Seeing you dreaming about me was so hot, Blaine. The way you were moaning, and saying my name.' Kurt couldn't quite believe that he was saying this out loud. But seeing the way Blaine's eyes darkened, he couldn't help but continue. 'I could feel what it was doing to you, and Gaga, you felt so big Blaine. Are you really as big as you felt?'

Blaine looked at him through his lashes, trying to be seductive. 'I could show you, if you want.' Blaine's hands were at his fly, undoing the button and Kurt could already see a bit of a bulge. Kurt really, really wanted to see for himself, but part of him knew it wasn't a good idea with so many people around. For the life of him though, he couldn't work out how to explain it properly.

Fortunately for Kurt, Thad was sitting on the other side of Blaine, and had decided to remain sober. He had seen what was going on, and decided as a result that it was Blaine's bedtime. He led Blaine off, lecturing Kurt on not going to the tent until Wes or David were also going.

Kurt spent the remainder of the evening feeling uncomfortable, a direct result of his conversation with Blaine. He tried to participate with the rest of the group, but he was rather relieved when it was finally bedtime. Making it back to his tent, he wasn't overly surprised to find that Blaine was already fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope this is okay. Sorry it's so short. Just an epilogue left now.**

Kurt couldn't breathe. He couldn't draw a breath. His stomach hurt so badly. And he could feel a heavy weight crushing him. He cracked open an eye, unsure what he would find. Somewhere above him, he could see David, and next to him, Wes.

As Kurt gradually regained his ability to breathe, he stammered out a question. 'W-why di-did you h-have to ju-jump on us?'

Wes looked down at him like he was stupid, his tone of voice suggesting the same thing. 'To wake you up. Duh!'

Kurt heard a muffled noise from next to him, looking over to see Blaine peering out from amongst arms and legs. 'Can you get off us now then?' Blaine's voice sounded weak, clearly it was an effort to speak.

The other two boys were quick to move, both looking down at Blaine with concern in their eyes. 'Are you okay?'

'My head,' Blaine groaned in response, 'it hurts.'

Wes laughed at this. 'Got yourself a hangover there, Blainey?' Blaine just glared, his eyes cracked open, before covering his head with his pillow.

Wes and David took this as their cue to leave, giving Kurt sympathetic glances on their way out. Kurt shuffled closer to Blaine, reaching a hand out to grasp his bicep. 'Blaine, baby, is everything alright?'

Blaine groaned in response, peeking out from beneath his pillow. 'Just wanna lay here,' he whined.

Kurt nodded in response, moving slightly closer to bury his nose in Blaine's chest. He heard Blaine heave out a sigh, his whole body relaxing. Kurt breathed in deeply, inhaling Blaine's scent; he couldn't believe how amazing Blaine smelt. In fact, he couldn't believe how amazing Blaine was in general. This camping trip had been a wonderful experience. A week ago Kurt was convinced he was forever alone. And now, he had a gorgeous boyfriend. Kurt was so grateful for the time the two of them had been able to spend together. Because things would be very different when they had to go home, when they went back to separate towns.

Wait . . . going home. That was today. They were going home today. Kurt suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of disappointment. He'd been having so much fun spending time with Blaine that he hadn't given any thought to going home. And now the time had come, and there was no way that Kurt was prepared.

Kurt snuggled closer to Blaine, wanting to make the most of the time they had left. Blaine peered down at him, a mumbled 'what' leaving his lips. 'We're going home today,' Kurt whispered in response. Blaine seemed to understand Kurt's sentiment, pulling him closer, arms wrapped around him and face nestled in Kurt's hair. Neither of them were quite prepared to let go yet.

Xxx

Eventually, Kurt managed to convince Blaine to leave the safety of his sleeping bag, Blaine grimacing the whole time. Kurt was amused to notice that everyone seemed a bit quieter this morning. Looking around, he could see signs of a handful of hangovers. No one seemed quite as bad as Blaine though, who was leaning heavily on Kurt, a pained look on his face. But then again he was the only one who had been banished to his bed early last night.

There were muted greetings as the two of them collapsed into seats, plates of greasy food placed in their hands. Kurt looked at his hesitantly, but Blaine was already devouring the food, and Kurt could almost see him start to recover before his eyes. Although that could have also had something to do with the painkillers he'd taken, and the water he'd chugged down.

Kurt's attention was on Blaine, trying to fix his hair which was sticking out at odd angles. He was watching him carefully, immersed, so jumped in shock when someone squealed with laughter. He clutched at his heart which was beating at a galloping rate. He glared at Tina – the one who'd laughed – his eyebrow raised in a clear question.

Tina continued to giggle, before finally managing to explain. 'Kurt, you have a giant hickey on your neck.' Kurt clapped a hand to his neck, horrified. This caused a round of snickers from everyone, which Kurt assumed was just as a result of his action. However, when Blaine looked to his neck, he paled quickly, leaning over to tug at his collar. Kurt's hand there had exposed his collar bone, which was littered with small bruises.

This exchange caused great amusement for everyone else, resulting in even more catcalling and teasing.

'Hey Blainey-boy,' Wes teased. 'See you've been busy.'

'Marking your territory?' Santana asked. 'Wanky.'

Kurt was mortified. He figured Blaine would have been too, if he wasn't lost in the haziness of his hangover. As it was, he just snuggled up against Kurt, his face buried in the crook of Kurt's neck.

Xxx

After breakfast everyone packed up, and all too soon it was time for farewells. Kurt bade all the Warblers goodbye, giving tight hugs to Trent, Wes and David. He watched the awkward way that Rachel and Thad parted and the tearful farewell between Quinn and Trent, before turning away from David and Mercedes.

Kurt left Blaine for last, wanting to put off the inevitable. They wrapped their arms around each other in a bonecrushing hug. They kissed with an urgency, each holding the other's face tightly. Between kisses, they shared whispered promises, soft words of how they would make this work, how this had to work, that they would never say goodbye.

Too soon, it was time to leave, Mercedes eventually having to guide Kurt away by his elbow. Everyone headed to their respective cars, piling into them. The honks of car horns were their final farewells.

As Kurt clicked his seatbelt up, preparing to leave, he heard a ding from his cellphone, signalling a text. He quickly pulled it from his pocket, unlocking it to read what was written.

_Missing you already :( XOX - B_


	7. Chapter 7

**Epilogue**

The next year, when the bullying became too much, it was an easy decision for Kurt to transfer to Dalton. After all, that's where his boyfriend was, and he already had a handful of friends in the Warblers where he was sure he would be warmly welcomed.

When Kurt walked into his first Warbler meeting, Thad looked up from the council table in alarm. 'Please tell me Rachel isn't with you.'

Kurt had a bemused expression. 'Why would she be? She's not about to attend Dalton. Besides, she's probably too busy shoving her tongue down Finn's throat.'

At first, Thad just had a relieved look on his face. But as he took in Kurt's words, he gave him a once over, finally noticing the uniform that Kurt wore. 'Wait, you're joining us? Finally, we have a countertenor.' At this, everyone crowded round Kurt, his friends slapping him on the back and cheering. They were quick to introduce him to the other Warblers who all looked rather unsure as to what was going on.

After several minutes of this, there was a loud rapping noise. Kurt looked around wildly to see Wes standing at the council table, a gavel in hand. He glanced over to Blaine who quickly explained that David and Wes now worked alongside Thad as his equals. Kurt found this hard to believe, the serious Wes that he witnessed at the meeting seeming very different to his memory of the Wes from camp.

The meeting finally began, with a discussion to decide on a song for Blaine to sing solo on, with the rest of the Warblers to accompany. Kurt was proud to see Blaine taking on this new role. Clearly, he was a lot more confident now, accepting the role of lead singer, and the leadership position that accompanied it. Actually, Kurt had seen a lot of change in Blaine's confidence over the months they had been dating, but he was pleased to see that it crossed over to the Warblers as well. Finally, Blaine seemed like he belonged with the Warblers, like he was happy to be with them, and that he considered them all friends.

Once a decision was made, they moved on to practising another song, a duet sung by Jeff and Nick. Kurt was interested to see that they still seemed to be close friends, joking and laughing at every possible chance. As Kurt left at the end of the meeting, hand entwined with Blaine's, he couldn't help but ask about it. 'So, are Nick and Jeff good friends now?'

'Yea,' Blaine agreed, 'they're like another Wes and David. It's actually really painful.' Kurt laughed at this, remembering the conversation he'd had with Trent.

Xxx

After dinner, Kurt was in his room setting everything up, Blaine sprawled across his bed. Kurt looked up as there was a knock at his open door, excited to see Trent standing there. He hurried over to greet him, and they quickly got lost in conversation.

After several moments, Kurt turned to gossip. 'How's your boyfriend? Did you guys have a good summer?'

Trent paused for a moment, hesitant. 'Well, actually, we broke up pretty quick. When we started hanging out in real life, things weren't as great as they had been online. So we decided to end it.'

'Oh, I'm so sorry,' Kurt told him, reaching out to give a hug. 'I wish I'd known.'

'No it's ok,' Trent insisted. 'I had Quinn, so summer was still good. And besides,' at this he paused, 'I didn't actually turn up here to see you, I hadn't realised this was your room.' Kurt was confused, unsure how this was relevant and his face clearly showed this. 'Your roommate is actually my boyfriend.'

Kurt thought back to the boy he'd briefly met earlier that day. Tall, a swimmer with the corresponding body, he'd explained that he was something of a nerd before hurrying off to the library. Kurt couldn't help but like the guy, now thinking the two were a perfect couple. 'And you were looking for him,' Kurt finished for Trent, before continuing. 'He's in the library, but before you go, tell me how you got together.'

Trent got lost in thought, a distant look on his face. 'We've actually been friends for ages. But at the start of this year, we suddenly realised it was something more. Of course, it doesn't hurt that he got super hot over the summer.'

Kurt hummed in noncommittal agreement, having not really paid too much attention to the guy's appearance. After several more minutes of conversation, Trent excused himself, rushing off to find his boyfriend.

Xxx

Kurt thoroughly enjoyed his first week at Dalton. It was nice being able to see Blaine every day, sitting together in class and then hanging out all afternoon. Kurt couldn't help but be reminded of the first days of their relationship, the long hours spent in the sun at camp. In a way, it made the intervening months worthwhile.

Those months had been somewhat hard, especially in the early days when they still hadn't known each other very well. It had been long phone calls, weekly dates, and Kurt's overprotective father. But they had made it work.

Friday night, Blaine and Kurt climbed into the Navigator, David hopping into the backseat. They were headed to Lima to pick up Mercedes and then head to Breadstix for a double date. The two couples had been on these a few times before, but with the limited amount of time they got together they would usually opt for individual dates instead.

Kurt was excited to be seeing Mercedes again. He almost wondered if he was more excited than David. But then he glanced in the rearview mirror and saw David's lovesick look. Kurt smiled at this; Mercedes was a lucky girl to have a guy like David. But not as lucky as Kurt himself, he thought, glancing over at Blaine. He was staring out the window, head bopping to the music from the radio, lost in his own thoughts.

Their relationship had started off weird, Kurt knew this. They had been thrown together within their own little bubble, and at first they almost moved too fast. But then they had been ripped apart, and the relationship seemed to slow massively. Hopefully now though things would start going right, maybe now they would be able to be more of a normal couple. In fact, Kurt was planning that they would become the Warblers' power couple, in the same way that Finn and Rachel were for the New Directions, whenever they were on-again.

Yup, Kurt was determined. He was going to take Dalton by storm.

**The End**

**Hope you all enjoyed this story. Thank you all for reading. And a big thank you to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed. I knew I was obsessive about numbers, but I was surprised how caught up I got with the statistics.**

**Hopefully I'll be writing more soon, but I can't make any promises. My process seems to involve an idea forming itself, and then taking over my mind until it's planned itself out completely. So who knows when that will happen. Guess I'll just have to wait for inspiration.**


End file.
